Battle Of The Couples!
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: Completely random but funny and a lot of fluff! I hope you enjoy it, it's a shounen-ai fic.


Hi everyone! This story is complete random but very fluffy! I really hope you'll be entertained by the story, support your pairings!

Contains: BakuraxRyou, MarikxMarik, YamixYuugi, and KaibaxJounouchi.

* * *

"Welcome to the show! I'm your host Bob, ready to see our challengers!"

"YES!" The crowd cheered and clapped as they awaited for the couples to be revealed.

The curtain rose up as the teams were being unveiled, there were four teams and each consisted of two people. Yes, they were all couples and all have come here to win in this silly game show. There they are, Team Bakura, Team Marik, Team Yami, and Team Kaiba but exactly how did they wind up in the same place? Let's take you back into the past...

Team Bakura's reasons... Well, mostly Yami Bakura's part.

_It all started whenthe dark one was watching tv eating his chips while the light one was doing the laundry, he was watching his favorite show: Battle Of The Couples! He swore that one day he will enter that show to win big and by that he means money! Ryou was never interested in that stuff so he was always doing something else while his yami was watching; today a lucky couple was going to win the prize money but before the show truly ended the host announced something super important._

_"On next week's show, the winner will not only win the prize money but will also get to choose where they want to go for vacation! Any part of the world!"_

_Oh that was music to his hears, any place huh? He peeked over at Ryou doing the laundry and grinned with the thoughts running around his head. He can picture it now... A trip to the grandous place of all- Hawaii and Ryou in a cute swimsuit! It's been his long life dream to get his hikari in a swimsuit or bikini, either one is fine but a trip to Hawaii definitely sounds like the best place to go. The beach, the sea, and sweet yadonushi in little swim trunks- ok, so he can't make up his mind on what the light one should wear but it has to be sexy!_

_It's settled, he stood up with a determined look and gazed at the tv screen to look at the phone number to call them. He could just log online but he still wasn't great with computers, curses being a 5,000 yr old spirit really has its faults. He was going to be on that show and win it no matter what, his dream to go to Hawaii and make Ryou wear a bikini will be worth everything! He noticed his hands stained in blood, he was nose bleeding again it was obvious for a big pervert like him. At once he finished talking to the host of the game show he hung up and cleaned his hands, he ran over to his hikari and pounced on him._

_"Ah! B-Bakura!" Ryou yelped and was scared out of his mind, he was folding the clothes peacefully but the yami interrupted him. "Now I have to fold the clothes again" He sighed in frustration, sometimes he wished he can do things without interruption but ever since Bakura became part of his life he hasn't felt lonely anymore._

_"Oh forget that! Listen, listen..." The yami acted like a child who has just saw the best video game on tv and now wants it. "We're entering a game show! And trust me we WILL win" There was a big grin on his face, he really means it._

That was the end of the flashback, Ryou has never felt so embarrassed in all his life! He's never seen this many people before, he blushed the whole time out of bashfulness and couldn't stop his racing heart beat. _Oh why me?_ He sighed, Bakura looked at his yadonushi and smiled as he couldn't wait to see him all dressed in that swimsuit. He touched his nose to make sure he wasn't nosebleeding, he then glared over at the other teams but they weren't such a big threat, well... Except for one team that seems to be slightly dangerous- which was Team Marik! Yes, the Mariks are good friends with Bakura and Ryou but this time they are enemies in this game show.

Bakura has no idea why the Mariks entered the competition, it couldn't beon the yami's part but it's probably got to do with the bubbly one. He was right too, light Marik has a big goal in this game and ever since he heard the news about this free trip to travel any part of the world he just had to be part of the competition. Exactly how did he find out?

Well, let's take you on memory lane...

_The Mariks were enjoying their favorite soap opera when the commercial came in, it was about the game show and how the winning couple will get a chance to spend their vacation on any part of the world. That's it! A trip to the most romantic place on earth; Paris! The light Marik can see it now, the two kissing while on the famous Eiffel Tower and enjoying real french fries! However, yami Marik didn't seem too interested and just wanted to play video games but his bubbly boyfriend just wanted to watch his damn soap opera. It bored him to death, he just wanted to play Tatsunoko vs Capcom because he knows he's got plenty of rivals waiting for him to get online. Quickly, Marik heads to the computer and starts to log in and go to the website to enter the game show. He was excited and filled with determination to go to Paris and have the best romantic trip ever!_

That's how it happened, despite yami Marik not caring and looking completely bored that he almost fell asleep while leaning against the booth his hikari was filled with energy and couldn't wait to get started. He was going to win this game show and it didn't matter who they were up against, he puts a fist up in the air and cheered for themselves while his dark twin covered his face with his hands feeling slightly embarrassed. They're definitely going to be the main rivals of Bakura, they were surprised when they saw the last two couples of the show. They weren't what they expected in fact they were shocked! For one thing why is the president of Kaiba Corporation doing in this game show and accompanied by the blonde Jounouchi! Don't they hate each other or something? It was a major surprise to see them together, it's true that they once had their differences but in the end they ended up together.

"I want to go to Disney World!" Cried the impatient Jounouchi who looked up at his partner with his big round eyes.

"Fine, fine..." The leader of Kaiba Co. said, but there was something else on his mind. Sure he'll let Jounouchi go to Disney Land but there's a catch he doesn't know.

You see, Kaiba found out about this game show pretty much during the last minute but that was because Jounouchi wanted to be part of the audience and Kaiba overheard of the special prize; he just had to find an excuse to be part of it and since Jounouchi just loves Disney World this would be the chance of a lifetime! Luckily they were allowed to participate, money does all the talking after all but there was more to his idea. If they win he'll take the blonde to Disney World but not until he agrees to be Seto's personal maid. That's right! He wanted Jounouchi to wear those sexy maid outfits and be his personal servant, Kaiba knew exactly what his first order would be. He smirked in perversion, _thank you hentai!_ He chuckled evilly as he could picture the many dirty deeds he would do to his future maid, the blonde stared at him dumbfoundly but gulped when he saw Kaiba's creepy face and heard the sinister chuckle. He did not want to know instead he'll keep silent, still it's going to be hard being his partner when he's being so odd.

Finally, the last pair was the most unexpected, you wouldn't understand why they're here in the first place. They are the least to be participating since they have no reason or anything; there one the last booth was none other than Yuugi and Yami Yuugi. Now, why would these two be on a silly game show like this? Little Yuugi had no reason he was forced to be here by his dark counterpart, Yami wanted to participate for one reason: To win the gran prize. You might aske yourself "why?" but the other reason was because Yami wants to go to Las Vegas and really try his luck there. He swore if he won he'll take Yuugi to a fun park then go to Las Vegas and make him wear those skimpy dresses the women wear so he can dance. Yami wanted to gamble, he began to cackle like a psycho would do as everyone heard the menacing laugh and they all shivered in fear while Yuugi was embarrassed.

"Welcome everyone!" Said Bob the announcer as he introduced the audience to the four teams of the show. "We have the Bakura Team! Marik Team! Yami Team! and lastly but not least the Kaiba Team!" Everyone gave an applause to the four teams, Bob grabbed a card and smiled brightly. "The winner of this show will get the prize money and travel to their most desireable destination!"

Bakura, Marik, Yami, and Kaiba all had this fire raging inside of them and all wanted to win the ultimate prize. _To go to Hawaii and get yadonushi in a bikini!_ Bakura gritted his teeth, this battle he cannot lose he absolute can NOT lose._ To go to France or Paris and eat real french fries! Oh yeah and to have a romantic trip with my yami!_ The bright Marik puts up a fist, he was really anxious to get the game over with. _Las Vegas here I come! Oh and make Yuugi wear a skimpy dress!_ The pharaoh was on the verge of a nosebleed and couldn't wait to make his dreams come true. _If I win, I'll take Jou to Disney World and then make him my maid!_ Kaiba grinned as he rubbed his chin with an evil chuckle.

As for the rest, they all wished they can go home and sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
